The present invention relates to protective devices for motorcycles, or more particularly, to a skid plate for a derby cover of a motorcycle.
Motorcyclists spend a great amount to protect parts of their motorcycles (“bike”). For example, customized derby covers and primary covers are very costly and detailed. Often, if a bike is laid down on the primary side, the primary cover and the derby cover of the bike are damaged.
There exists a need for a protective device for the derby cover of a motorcycle to avoid damage when the bike is laid down.